Iminocyclitols are monosaccharides with the intraring oxygen replaced by an imino group and are of considerable interest in modern glycobiology, see e.g. Legler, G. Adv. Carbohydr. Chem. Biochem. 1990, 48, 319; Winchester, B.; Fleet, G. W. J. Glycobiology 1992, 2, 199; Look, G. C.; Fotsch, C. H.; Wong, C. H. Acc. Chem. Res 1993, 26, 182; Ganem, B. Acc. Chem. Res 1996, 29, 340; Stutz, A. E. Angew. Chem. 1996, 108, 2054; Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1996, 35, 1926; O'Hagan, D. Nat. Prod. Rep. 1997, 14, 637; Bols, M. Acc. Chem. Res. 1998, 31, 1; Heightman, T. D.; Vasella, A. T. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1999, 38, 750; Stütz, A. E. Iminosugars as Glycosidase Inhibitors: Nojirimycin and Beyond; Ed. Wiley-VCH: Weinheim, 1999, 157; Asano, N.; Nash, R. J.; Molyneux, R. J.; Fleet, G. W. J. Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 2000, 11, 1645; Pearson, M. S. M.; Mathé-Allainmat, M.; Fargeas, V.; Lebreton, J. Eur. J. Org. Chem. 2005, 2159; all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Recently, five-membered iminocyclitols have assumed high biological significance, even eclipsing that of the better known deoxynojirimycin (DNJ) and deoxygalactojirimycin (DGJ) as selective inhibitors of glycosidase and glucotransferases, see e.g. Mehta, A.; Ouzounov, S.; Jordan, R.; Simsek, E.; Lu, X.; Moriarty, R. M.; Jacob, G.; Dwek, R. A.; Block, T. M. Antivir. Chem. Chemother. 2002, 13(5), 299; Block, T. M.; Lu, X.; Platt, F. M.; Foster, G. R.; Gerlich, W. H.; Blumberg, B. S.; Dwek, R. A. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 1994, 91(6), 2235; Branza-Nichita, N.; Durantel, D.; Carrouée-Durantel, S.; Dwek, R. A.; Zitzmann, N. J. Virol. 2001, 75(8), 3527; Durantel, D.; Branza-Nichita, N.; Carrouée-Durantel, S.; Butters, T. D.; Dwek, R. A.; Zitzmann, N. J. Virol. 2001, 75(19), 8987; Mehta, A.; Conyers, B.; Tyrrell, D. L. J.; Walters, K.-A.; Tipples, G. A.; Dwek, R. A.; Block, T. M. Antimicrob. Agents and Chemother. 2002, 46(12), 4004; Lu, X.; Tran, T.; Simsek, E.; Block, T. M. J. Virol. 2003, 77(22), 11933; Cook, C. S.; Karabatsos, P. J.; Schoenhard, G. L.; Karim, A. Pharmaceutical Research 1995, 12(8), 1158; all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Iminocyclitols are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,523 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Wong et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,120 issued Jan. 4, 1994, to Wong et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,143 issued Oct. 24, 1995, to Wong et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,005 issued Jan. 21, 1997, to Wong et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,823 issued Jun. 2, 1998 to Wong et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,450 issued May 15, 2001, to Wong, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,193 issued to Wong et. al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,140 issued Aug. 10, 2004, to Wong et. al. A biological activity of particular iminocyclitol compound can depend among other things on its stereochemical configuration and on substituent groups on the iminocyclitol ring. Combinatorial chemistry plays an important role in modern drug development as it allows to synthesize many different substances quickly for screening for a desired activity. It is highly desirable to apply combinatorial approach to the development of iminocyclitols with a particular biological activity. A combinatorial library of iminocyclitols was reported, for example, by Saotome et. al. in Chemistry & Biology v. 8, pp. 1061-1070, 2001, and in related US patent application publication No. 2004/0147591 to Kanie and Saotome. The iminocyclitols in these publications were synthesized using a Strecker method, which is a complicated method of synthesis. A combinatorial library of iminocyclitols was also disclosed by Chapman et. al. in Journal of American Chemical Society, v. 127, pp. 506-507, 2005, however, this combinatorial library did not provide alkyl substituents on the iminogroup, which is an obligatory element for antiviral activity. Thus, it is still highly desirable to develop a facile method of synthesizing of stereochemically defined iminocyclitols that allows for a variation of a large range of substituent groups.